Mi angel
by MirandaMitchell
Summary: Ellos debieron permanecer abrazados y amándose esa noche de tormenta pero las cosas no son como deberían ser.


Tum… Tum… Tum.

Abrió los ojos de sobresalto molesto por el ruido que no lo dejaba dormir, una razón más para odiar las tormentas. El viento y la lluvia golpeando constantemente el vidrio de la ventana y las enormes estelas de luz que esparcían los rayos iluminando la habitación le hacían imposible recuperar el sueño. Cerro los ojos intentando ignorar las inclemencias del clima y se revolvió entre las mantas esperando entrar en calor, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era imposible si no lo tenia a el a su lado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo solo para pasar la mano por el espacio vació que el debería estar ocupando y entonces se dio cuenta de lo inmensa que era la cama sin su aroma, su presencia y su respiración.

¿Dónde estaría pasando la noche?

Tal vez había sido muy estupido al pelear con el de esa forma pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas que 4 años atrás, cuando tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarse sin agobiarse demasiado, hoy en cambio tanto el como Blaine debían luchar por sus sueños, hacerse camino y triunfar cosa que requería de sacrificios y el tiempo era uno de ellos. Se lamento por el enorme ego que parecía ser la única cosa que no cambiaria con el tiempo por que de haberse disculpado hace horas en esos momentos estaría calido y seguro entre sus brazos durmiendo placidamente.

El orgullo podía esperar por que al menos por ahora el amor estaba primero. Arropado con una gruesa manta se atrevió a abandonar la comodidad de la cama y abrirse camino por el largo pasillo no sin antes echar un vistazo a la sala solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera ahí y si no estaba ahí el único lugar que quedaba era la oficina.

Bajo despacio las escaleras temeroso de pisar mal debido a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, giro a la izquierda una vez terminado el recorrido esquivando un par de sillones antes de acercarse a la puerta debajo de las escaleras donde estaba la oficina y sonrió por que aun podía recordar la alegría en el rostro de Blaine al ver que el departamento tenia una habitación bajo las escaleras como en Harry Potter y la sorpresa que sintió el al darse cuenta de que era mas grande de lo que esperaba.

Y si, allí estaba.

Perdido en algún sueño sobre el largo sillón negro con una expresión angelical en el rostro. Justo en estos momentos los mas simples y espontáneos podía darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba y de lo difícil que seria la vida sin el simplemente por que el era todo y mas. Se acerco con cautela para no despertarlo y se acurruco a su lado alimentándose por fin de su fragancia, de la sensación calida y dulce de su piel, de su aliento y de el.

-Pensé que estabas enojado- susurro de repente aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo estaba pero ya no- limitándose a acariciar su pecho- lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento- lo rodeo con un brazo antes de besar su frente- me alegra que estés aquí por que odio los rayos.

-Te amo Blaine, te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti Kurt- dejo caer su mano sobre su cuello para besarlo pero se detuvo ante el frió contacto del metal en su palma - ¿aun usas el collar?

-Nunca me lo quito- afirmo el castaño sonriendo y mostrando el hermoso dije de planta cuya forma eran las alas de un ángel.

-Mi ángel, mi bello ángel- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Había tanto dolor en su pasado pero si cada una de las lágrimas que había llorado lo había llevado a Blaine estaba dispuesto a derramarlas de nuevo por que nada podía ser tan malo si al final Blaine era su recompensa. Rodeado del amor y el calor que la piel contraria le ofrecían pudo volver a dormir mas tranquilo y feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado.

¡CRACK!

Una vez mas sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y un escalofrió recorrió con fuerza su espalda por que en definitiva ese no era le viento, o la lluvia o un simple rayo. Elevo la mirada para encontrarse con la misma mirada en los ojos de Blaine.

-Tranquilo- susurro acariciando su espalda- iré a ver que pasa.

-Iremos- corrigió inmediatamente- iremos juntos, no puedes dejarme aquí.

Y el debate interno se hizo evidente en las facciones de Blaine por lo que sujeto su mano haciendo claro que iría de cualquier modo.

-Solamente quédate detrás de mí y no me sueltes- susurro el moreno vencido.

La oscuridad que los envolvía parecía hacerse mas densa y pesada una vez que salieron de la habitación y aunque estaba asustado el miedo no lo vencía por que estaban juntos. La luz de un rayo alumbro la sala por completo descubriendo la puerta de cristal que daba al pequeño jardín completamente rota.

-Ten cuidado al pisar- le susurro.

Acostumbrandose a la oscuridad se las arreglo para visualizar la explosión de vidrios que descansaban sobre la alfombra.

-¿Entro alguien?- se atrevió a preguntar segundo después.

-No lo se, tal vez un rayo choco contra el cristal.

Se las arreglaron para cruzar la sala sin que los trocitos de vidrios los lastimaran hasta llegar a la cocina y abriendo las puertas de un pequeño armario Kurt tomo una escoba no podría arriesgarse a que alguno de los dos se cortara y justo en ese momento fuertes pisadas comenzaron a escucharse seguido de un par de objetos golpeando el suelo.

-Ve a la habitación Kurt y enciérrate- articulo Blaine arrebatándole la escoba.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-Haz lo que te digo y llama a la policía.

Los ojos hanzel brillaron en contraste con la luna reflejando toda la preocupación que albergaban y las ganas de llorar entonces fueron demasiadas por que quería arrojarse a sus brazos pero estaba paralizado y demasiado asustado para hacerlo, hasta que sintió el suave aliento demasiado cerca y antes de darse cuenta ya era presa de la prisión mas dulce, su boca. Un beso puro, dulce y lleno de amor era la mejor promesa de que todo estaría bien.

-Ve Kurt, estaré contigo en un segundo…te amo.

Asintió con fuerza forzándose a sonreír emprendiendo su camino por las escaleras pero el miedo comenzó a hacer estragos haciéndolo tropezar al llegar al segundo piso, una vez de pie y pensando en lo tonto que era corrió a la habitación directo a la mesita de noche donde descansaba su celular.

-911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-Alguien entro en mi casa, 179 Moore Street…

No pudo continuar hablando cuando se percato de las enormes pisadas que habían manchado la alfombra de la habitación y la enorme ventana abierta dejando entrar una corriente de aire helado que no había sentido, hasta ahora. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no estaba seguro de si en realidad estaba ocurriendo no hasta que escucho los acelerados pasos de nuevo y una sombra atravesar el jardín.

Salio de la habitación con la única intención de asegurarse de que Blaine estuviera bien y ahí estaba al final de las escaleras.

-Blaine esta en el jardin.

Bajo tan deprisa ansioso de estar de nuevo junto a el que de nuevo sus pies erraron haciéndolo tropezar en los últimos escalones chocando con el y abrazándose con fuerza al escuchar un disparo, entonces el miedo alcanzo limites que el no conocía.

-Todo va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien- se repetía a si mismo como mantra.

-Lo estará.

Se aferro con tanta fuerza a el con la esperanza de convertirse en uno solo, con la esperanza de que el miedo muriera vencido por el perfume de la piel del hombre que tanto amaba por lo que aspiro profundo solo para darse cuenta de que ese no era el aroma de Blaine.

Y a pesar de cómo su vista comenzaba a nublarse una vez más el cielo se vio iluminado por un rayo de la tormenta que le permitió mirar la cristalina y adolorida mirada del hombre que lo sostenía, unos ojos tan azules como los suyos que por alguna razón no lo atemorizaban y todo quedo en tinieblas por que se dio cuenta de que moría en los brazos de alguien que no era Blaine.

-Lo siento Kurt, lo siento- dijo aquel extraño besando la frente del pequeño antes de huir.


End file.
